Childish Affairs
by Unknown lazy ass
Summary: He's still just a child and is experiencing love for the first time but out of all the girls, it had to be her. A drabble of Hikaru and Haruhi.
1. Chapter One: Maybe next Time

Title: Childish Affairs

Chapter One: Maybe next Time

Summary: He watches her from afar and assures himself that next time he will ask her.  
Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, Bisco Hatori created all of the characters.

He knows she hadn't noticed, she never does. Far too engrossed in the lesson to pay any attention to little ol' Hikaru but truth be told, he didn't mind. This way he can watch her without feeling awkward or being embarrassed, she makes him feel that way. Even when he was just glancing at her, and her eyes would coincidentally meet his, whether it was for a brief moment or eternity, he would always turn away with a hot face.

He grinned as she bite lightly on her lower lip. She thinks he doesn't know anything about her, but he knows a lot more than even Tamaki. Of how she chewed on her lips when she hits a wall or is feeling frustrated. Or the shimmer of glee that fills her honey-brown eyes when she figured something out. He was most certain their Lord didn't know how she pressed her forefinger ever so slightly on her bottom lip when she was deep in thought. He was positive not even she realized it herself.

All sixth period he continued to gaze at her, at least until he felt something tap his hand. Amber eyes slowly drifted to the folded piece of paper, it was no doubt Kaoru's writing. His twin always wrote his T's with a long tail and almost as if they were in italics. Not bothering to actually read the sender's name he began to skim through the note.

'_Hikaru stop gawking at Haruhi, I can see the drool from where I'm sitting...it's kinda gross. Anyways, if you don't get the notes on this topic I'm not going to give them to you later, it's your fault for giving googly-eyes at Haruhi._

_P.S when are you going to tell her?' _

Not doubt about it now, it had to be Kaoru. With one last glance he crumpled it up before throwing it in the recycle bin that was only a few feet away. A tickle of sweat slide down his neck as he started to ponder upon his brother's query. When was he going to tell her? After sharing so many memories with her, she must've developed at least some form of liking towards him, but the big question was, was he only a friend...or something more? With each minute passing by, he became more nervous. He couldn't fess-up during class, it would cause a scandal so afterwards would be best. Still he doubted he would, this was a gigantic step for him. For all his life he was and still is a child, or kiddish as his mother says. He gets angry about the tinniest of things, always wants his way, and had no idea-what so ever how to tell Haruhi how he felt about her. Never had a way with words, didn't fancy letters, and was too childish to tell her face-to-face.

Then all his irritation drained out of him once he heard her voice, like wind chimes in the morning, her voice was beautiful.

"The answer is William Shakespeare," Haruhi answered confidently and calmly. Girls murmured to themselves of how intelligent the boy was.

Finally the bell rang. Hikaru gulped and approached Haruhi as the last of their classmates disappeared-including Kaoru who winked. "H-Haruhi...can I a-ask..." he hesitated and took a breathe, at that moment he knew what to do "CouldIhaveyournotes?"

The cross-dresser gave a glance up from that certain angle and smiled-the smile that made girls swoon for her. "What?"

He cleared his throat, then asked once more but this time in a casual tone "Umm...could I borrow your notes? I wasn't really following the teacher..."

She shook her head before bluntly muttering "As if that's anything new..." Sighing she nodded "Fine, just this once." Her petite hand slipped into her schoolbag before bringing out her binder. "It's the one labelled English 2.0," she instructed as she handed it to him.

Hikaru opened it up; his amber eyes widened then laughter busted out of his lips.

Haruhi obviously not getting what was so funny about her notes huffed "What is it that you are laughing at?"

"Your chicken-scratches," he wheezed out in-between laughter. She blinked in confusion as she uttered "Chicken-scratches...?"

She expression made him only laugh harder "I didn't know geniuses have bad penmanship."

Haruhi finally understanding what Hikaru meant by chicken-scratches, she couldn't help but reason"...Is it that bad...?"

"Haruhi it looks like some lost ancient language written by dogs," Hikaru teased.

She crossed her arms before stating firmly "If you are just going to insult my writing, then you can find someone else to get notes from." With that she walked away after snatching her notes back, she knew she wasn't the world's most neatest writer in the world...but chicken-scratches?!

"Hey! Hey! Wait up, I was just kidding, but it was pretty messy," the older twin muttered as he caught up to her. When he realized that they might be late for the Host Club, he grabbed Haruhi's hand he started to rush her towards the third music room.

Haruhi looked dumbstruck as she got dragged away from English class. Then she smiled, a rare smile that only few people had ever witnessed before.

If only he knew, that he wasn't the only one sneaking looks…

Author's Notes: This is ever so slight fluff, and I don't plan on doing major romance because this is Hikaru! He's childish and immature. I'll probably do something more thoughtful next time but until then cya. Oh if you have any ideas or suggestions leave a review.


	2. Chapter Two: The Devil Type

Title: Childish Affair

Chapter Two: The Devil Type

Summary: A smug grin creased his lips; maybe a day without Kaoru won't be the end of the world.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, Bisco Hatori created all of the characters.

"Oi Haruhi mind coming over here, and how's about helping?" Hikaru muttered out of irritation. This was her project just as much as hers, so why was he the one stuck doing all the dirty work? His mind wondered off to the morning.

_"Good morning class, today we will be dissecting a frog; you may choose your partners." _

_Hikaru glanced around; Kaoru had caught flu and had to stay home. He felt bad that his brother had to miss out on all the action, a small frown appeared on his lips. He had wanted to stay home as well, without Kaoru he felt so empty and clumsy. First period he had spaced out in the teacher's lecture and failed the pop quiz, and now they were doing the one thing his brother and he had been looking forward to all year. _

_Tono and Kyouya had coughed up all-and he meant all details of how the class had processed. Tono had been too grossed-out to even watch, well Kyouya calmly continued studying the insides of a frog. Though with each slice, Tono's moans and gagging noises filled Kyouya's ear, once the class bell rang. Their Lord had practically flew out of the lab and stayed in his corner of despair for a week grumbling something about a poor frog. _

_"You make a horrible mother hen Hikaru." _

_He amber eyes immediately shot up as he heard the familiar voice of Haruhi. Like a child he crossed his arms and his frown increased. "Who asked you?" Each word dribbled in annoyance and lament. Normally he would've teased her back but he wasn't in the mood for it. All his mind could wonder about was Kaoru, so he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head. _

_Haruhi sighed; it was obvious he had not taken her bait. And she couldn't really relate to how he felt, after all she was an only child but she knew the feeling of concern. She took care of her dad all the time, so she understood the stress-at least to some extent. "Come on, I bet Kaoru wouldn't like you being so gloomy, especially since you guys have been looking forward to this all year." _

_A small gasp of surprise escaped his lips; he hadn't been expecting her to remember. They had only mentioned it once, and it had been a while ago now. "Hai…" His eyes narrowed before darting up towards Haruhi. The frown had vanished and a mischievous grin was born. "Well then, let's get this show on the road, eh?" _

_Those were the last words before screams and squeals shook the school. Girls were yelling at the top of their lungs while boys were hiding until the desk screaming in terror. Then in all of the mess stood Haruhi, she was clearly disturbed and exasperated. Beside her stood the older Hitachiin, his famous smirk on his lips while his arm rested lightly on Haruhi's shoulder. Just to make matters worse, a frog sprang out of nowhere and landed on Haruhi's head. _

_"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIITT!" _

As the crock echoed in his mind, he whispered, "Oh yeah…"

"You sure didn't need help making this mess," Haruhi stated in a monotone. She most definitely wasn't happy, and worst of all was the lecture that would be waiting for her in the Host Club.

He let out a sheepish grin before chuckling lightly. Then an idea popped into his mind, "Hey Haruhi maybe I could make it up to you?"

She didn't look convinced but she would amuse him. "What is it…?"

"You don't sound all that excited," he commented before ordering, "Okay close your eyes."

She just had a bad feeling about this, she could tell. Still she did it anyways, too tired to care at the moment. Besides how much more damage could a single boy do? So with slight hesitation she did as she was told.

A smug grin creased his lips; maybe a day without Kaoru won't be the end of the world. After a moment of eerie silence he muttered, "Okay open your eyes."

As her eyes fluttered open, frog guts plastered onto her face. Haruhi never the one to get grossed out easily merely whipped it off with the back of her hands. Her weary expression became replaced by a small smile. If he was going to fling guts at her, then it was only right that some got flung into his face.

The afternoon was spent throwing guts around; they would _eventually _get to the cleaning part.

Today sure wasn't the way she had planned it to be, but at least it wasn't _all _that bad.

Author's Note: Well another light fluff chapter. I must mind you that this is all occurring near the beginning of the series, this one's probably after episode 16. So nothing serious is happening, mostly just loosely plot based events. Since you guys seemed to like it anyways, I'll just keep with the light stuff. Thanks for the review guys!

Reviewers: 

Von von: Yes, it's just a collection of one-shots practically. Glad you enjoyed it though.

Strify: Thank you for your comment; I hope you'll enjoy this one just as much. Though I personally thought it was horrible, I've caught a cold myself and I'm quite drowsy.

Lexy: Will do.

Maiden: Well I've edited some stuff, but I've never been the best with grammar XP Well thanks and enjoy!


	3. Chapter Three: Will You Be My Host?

Title: Childish Affairs

Chapter Three: Will you be my Host?

Summary: Hikaru's got a crush on Haruhi but he knows she's too busy to notice him…but maybe if he was a customer…?

"_It's all set Hikaru."_

"_Okay, good."_

"…_Hikaru…?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"…_You sure she's worth it?"_

As usual Tamaki was rambling on about his precious daughter but when Kaoru walked into the room that day alone, they all knew something was wrong. Where was Hikaru? The younger Hitachiin was soon swarmed by the mob of fan girls, and they all had one question in common, where was Hikaru? Kaoru had been ready for the queries, sniffling slightly. He covered his face with his hands, then just like all those times in his room when he was practicing, he muffled with a watery voice. "…H-he's sick!"

All the girls let out a sigh of sympathy, and before long the girls were all comforting the distressed red-head. Even Tamaki's fans were in the mob of girls that was soothing Kaoru. Though for some odd reason Tamaki didn't seem to mind all that much, instead he muttered, "This is the first time I've seen Kaoru without Hikaru…I wonder how serious this cold is." Hunny and Mori shared a look, then Hunny bounded up to Kaoru with Bun-Bun, in his usual childish tone he offered, "Kaoru-kun you can borrow Bun-Bun, just until Hikaru's gone. Cause I sort of want him too…"

The short senior's indecisive look earned them more 'awe's'. Then Mori shared his rare words of wisdom, "Don't worry, Hikaru will better soon." More shrieks and cries of admiration filled the air. While almost everyone's attention was on Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori. A new girl stumbled into the third music room.

She was wearing like every other girl in Ouran, the daisy yellow dress with white collar in a flower shape. It was obvious she was not used to high heels but still she managed to create some sort of charm in it all. Quietly she approached Haruhi, in a high pitched voice she asked, "Is it always so loud in here?" Obviously she was not informed of the illness that befell the older Hitachiin.

Haruhi looked at the mop and wondered exactly how bad this illness of Hikaru's was. _If he's that sick shouldn't Kaoru stay with him? Maybe the doctor is already with and him… _Haruhi was so caught up in his thoughts that she didn't notice the new girl until she spoke. Blinking, she turned to face yet another rich bastard. Smiling she greeted warmly "Hello, and not _this _loud usually." The natural narrowed her eyes before asking, "Umm…I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yup just transferred," she almost winked at Haruhi but stopped herself. Letting out a nervous chuckle she asked "Umm…so what exactly _is_ going on?" Something about this new girl's voice told Haruhi that she wasn't really interested in the topic, just wanted to make some conversation which was rather odd. Even if this girl was new someone _must _have told her _something _about The Host Club.

"Oh one of our members is sick," Haruhi said in a friendly voice. Though she couldn't help but be a bit stiff, something about this new girl was rubbing her the wrong way…but what? Nibbling on her bottom lip she continued to gaze at her, until she recalled that she was the host. "So how was your first day here?"

"Fine, a bit boring but that's about it." A mischievous smirk formed on her rosy lips before she challenged "I bet I could make those girls scream louder." Haruhi blinked, that smug look seemed so familiar and somehow she didn't doubt the girl's proposal. They continued on discussing just about everything that came to mind. Whether it is about the weather or just about the taste of tea. It wasn't long until it was time to close up for the day. Realizing the time the strange girl rose and flashed Haruhi a charming smile. "Thank you for your time Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled back and waved goodbye. Though once the girl was gone one question haunted the cross-dresser, _how did she know my name…? _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning Haruhi came to school early and was surprised to find something on top of her desk. Blinking she stared down at it. A picture of her and Hikaru was found. A small gasp escaped her lips as she read the words. She could tell it was from Hikaru, either that or Kaoru was pulling her leg, either way a faint blush overcame her face along with a gentle smile.

_"Will you be my Host?"_

Author's Notes: 

Well I finally up-dated! Oh and for any readers that didn't get it, Hikaru dressed up as a girl and pretended to be a 'transferred student'. He was also the one that had placed the photo on Haruhi's desk. A bit strange but I can see it happen. I hope you enjoyed it! (Yes I changed the ending cause it was too strange.)


	4. Chapter Four: White Roses

Title: **Childish Affairs**

Chapter Four: White Roses

Summary: Tick Toc the clock goes, he knows because that's the only thing his been listening to for the past three hours. Being bored was like the after result of getting drunk, you get hangovers.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, all of the characters are created by Bisco Hatori.

He counted all the tiles and found out the flooring pattern. This was how he fought through boredom. Why was he bored in the first place? Because Kaoru had to go out with his father to discuss 'important' matters while he was stuck at home. Fair? No. Did his father care? No. Did Kaoru care? He sure didn't show it. So bottom line, it was two to nothing. His eyes roamed through the room for the fifth time. And like all those other times, he saw what every other room had. If he could expression how he felt right now in one word, it would be, crappy. He felt like he was having a hangover, only difference was that painkillers would do nothing.

Another sigh tumbled out of his lips, by now he had lost count of how many times he did that. Though having an empty mind was somewhat lighter than actually thinking. Cause thinking made him feel nauseous and drowsy. Cause thinking always led to her.

A commoner...

An intruder...

...Fujioka Haruhi

Even now, he wasn't sure what exactly drew him towards her, it wasn't her looks. He had seen beauty and it was not in a shape of a common girl that cross-dressed. Though he would be lying if he were to say she was ugly. She was one of the top students in Ouran but intelligence mattered not, at least not when you were rich and were an heir of a successful company. However, he did like having something cunning to toy with. She was far from athletic. Slow and short, those traits were not ones that an athlete would like to bear. It wasn't like she was out of shape either though. She was just poor at activities that involved anything physical.

So just what was it that had griped him so tight in the beginning? To be frank, he couldn't even recall how it all began. Like a fairytale really. A lower class girl makes it into one of the most prosperous school in Japan, and then finds the host club. Too surreal to be reality. Still it had happened, even now it felt like a dream to him. A very pleasant dream at that.

Sure, there were the ups and downs but most of them were priceless. Even the day when Tamaki had come to them had been somewhat enjoyable. Too much of a child to actually realize just how much Tono had changed them all. The blonde -whether he had yet noticed it himself or not- meant a lot to them all as well. After all, if it weren't for Tono they would've never met Haruhi. Nor would he be the person he was now.

Well whatever it had been. He had fallen for her without even realizing it. To this day he couldn't tell the exact day or time of when it had happened, he had come to realize though, that it was more like falling, a gradual falling, of which he had had no control of at all let alone ever notice it until it was too late. It had been so slight and slow that there was no way to turn back before hitting the ground. To be honest he wasn't sure if he truly wanted to take it back. He sighed once again once he remembered what he had said to her the other day.

He had been so angry at the time, he hadn't meant a word but he had said them anyways. Scratching his head, he reviewed the scenes over again.

_It had been like every other day, only difference was that Haruhi was not here. The Hitachiin twins shared a look before class started; it wasn't like Haruhi to be late. As the time ticked away, they soon realized she wasn't late she just wasn't coming. Through the whole day they wondered about their 'toy' and where she was. Even the Host Club wasn't fun, and Kyouya had been rather annoyed by the lack of customers. Once school was out the club had gone out of their way to visit her house but only to find that it was empty so where was Haruhi!?_

_Hikaru and Kaoru had decided to walk back home, and that's where he lost it. He had spotted her in a flower shop; the man had said something about a lucky boy. Jumping to conclusions he marched inside and Kaoru followed knowing things were going to get ugly. _

_Hikaru spat with rage "You skipped school for this?! To buy flowers and who this is boy?" He was making a scene but he didn't care, he was just letting out steam. _

_Haruhi was startled by the sudden appearance of the Hitachiin twins, though what angered her was not their surprise visit but Hikaru's words. Why did he care about what she did? He had no right to barge in and make a fit. In an annoyed voice she bluntly responded "None of our business, besides why are you here?"_

_The boy ignored her question and continued to shout at her "That's it, give me that!" Without another word, he snatched the lovely bouquet of white roses before throwing them onto the ground. Then he stomped on them, he let out a small smile at his work. Haruhi blinked, this wasn't like Hikaru. Why was he acting this way? Not caring to hear the reason she merely hissed "BAKA! You are an immature, hot-headed baka! Why did you do that? Nevermind. Just go away Hikaru, you're giving me a headache." She was trying to regain her composure.  
"I just did you a favour! You're the baka, how could you just skip school and not tell anyone!" Hikaru asked again, in spite of her insults what angered him even more was that she was mad at him. He should be the one mad. "Fine whatever, you go on with your commoner's stuff, I'm outta here!" With that, he had rushed out. Kaoru had whispered something to Haruhi before exiting as well._

He grimaced at the memory, he shouldn't have done that. Still just the thought of her in some guy's arms made him so angry, he wasn't sure what exactly the feeling was, but it made him see red. Needing some fresh air Hikaru decided to go for a walk, even so he never thought he would bump into her. The very person he had been hoping to avoid, she the girl who made him need to get out of the house in the first place. His eyes strayed from her, hoping she hadn't seen him yet. Then he noticed something in front of her, it was a gravestone and before that was a bouquet of white roses.

He couldn't breath for a second, everything seemed to be frozen and lost in the seas of time. Finally, he gasped, not a loud forced sound but a gentle needy air inhaling. Blinking Hikaru walked forward then kneeled down next to her. In a whisper, he greeted "Hello Mrs. Fujioka."

Haruhi finally seemed to take notice of her classmate's presences; she tense. Other than her father no one knew about this place, sure occasionally her mom's friends or co-worker, even some of her clients comes to visit but no one from school knew. And worst of all was that it was Hikaru, just yesterday they had an 'incident.' Keeping her eyes towards the gravestone she frowned until he started to talk again. His voice had an unfamiliar gentleness to it, it almost sounded like her dad's, that is when he wasn't acting all childish. 'Let me first start off by introducing myself, I'm Hikaru, a friend of Haruhi's..."

The more he talked and went on about random stuff, the more she felt at home. It was weird but soothing. Then he said something that caught her off guard "Happy Mother's Day Mrs. Fujioka."

No more words were needed after that. Why say an apology when you have already been forgiven.

It seems like the sun is finally rising.

Author's Notes:

This one's for moms'. Sorry is some of the characters were a bit OOC anyways I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
